


The Wonderful Undead Life of Fred Weasley

by LilLostLady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beta Wanted, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Friendship, Half-Vampires, Implied Slash, Killing, Magic, Mates, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Romance, Slash, Slow Burn, Twins, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Witches, Wizards, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLostLady/pseuds/LilLostLady
Summary: Fred was doing his part in the current Wizarding war until a bite from a rogue vampire changes his life forever. Now he has new vampiric laws to follow and instincts to adjust too. His unlife must hate him though to throw in a mate on top of all of that! Hermione/Fred eventually.





	1. Goodbye Life

"Come on snatchers will be here in ten seconds!" Yelled a fellow Potter Watch host, "Right behind you!" George calls before looking back at Fred who nods and dashes to grab his brother's extended hand just as the sound of apparition reaches their ears.

"Catch them!" Comes a scream that sounds vaguely familiar.

Another voice shouts, "Don't let them escape!"

The rest of the sounds are more jumbled together as the next thing Fred knows is the uncomfortable tugging and squeezing sensation that comes with side-long apparition.

"That was a close one." Fred says to his twin as they arrive at one of their shared safe spots, "Maybe too close." George adds letting go of the other's hand to wipe the sweat off of his brow.

Fred plops down on the flower-filled ground, "How long should we wait here before we head back to the group meeting place?"

George shrugs, "I don't know, did we come up with a wait time?"

They both pause at that, "Someone did..." Fred mumbles in thought.

"Well, I don't remember it." The other twin admits.

"Me either..." The redhead grins sheepishly.

His brother drops down beside him and picks at a flower he just plucked as he did so and decides, "Give it a few minutes then go?"

"Sounds like a plan." The brown-eyed wizard nods.

The wind rustled the flowers petals it was like they were dancing; the smell was lovely. It was a clear night, not a cloud in the sky that was kind of rare to have such a clear view of the stars it wasn't too quiet the faint sounds of insects and the wind made it almost peaceful if you didn't know about the war going on all around them.

A few seconds of silence passed like this before Fred broke it, "They're getting faster at finding our broadcasting locations."

"Yeah..." George sighed as he let the now petal-less flower fall from his hand, "Guess we just have to make things trickier for them."

Fred smirks, "We can do that... well if Lee got away with the rest of the equipment that is." He motions to the equipment that he grabbed on the go it wasn't much the majority was usually near Lee near the end of the night.

The other twin gets up and walks forward looking out at the scenery, "I'm sure he did... hey Fred who chose this spot anyway?"

The other redhead glances around, "You. You were the one in charge of the apparition."

He looks back over his shoulder, "That's not what I meant."

Fred looks around the field of wildflowers, "Mom brought us here once when we were young I think."

"Yeah... I remember that now that you mention it." He looks down at the flowers and then out at the openness surrounding the field. "Still it's a bit too open for a safe spot don't you th- FRED!" He had turned just in time to see someone attack his twin from behind.

Fred doesn't move in time, he's grabbed tightly by the shoulders and starts screaming as a pain pierces his neck and the wizard forgetting about his wand in his panic tries to grip and yank the person behind him off but George who has his wand at the ready blasts him off. It doesn't send the person flying like it should, but it does shove him off a few feet, but he takes a nice size chunk of Fred's neck with him as he goes.

Blood sprays forth from Fred's neck and he grabs his badly bleeding neck and tries to move towards his brother, but George moves to his side faster with wand still at the ready, the person no feral looking man as the wizard can now see more clearly lunges but George is ready and blasts him again this time with a more lethal curse and it injures him, but he keeps coming. At this point, Fred is nearly unconscious form blood loss and George is firing curse after curse, but nothing is taking this thing down, in fact, the young man is barely drawing blood and thinks he sees the wounds knitting themselves back together somehow.

"What the hell is this thing!?" He grabs his barely conscious brother and tries to drag his dead weight while still shooting off whatever he can to keep the creature at bay but he's losing ground, just then he sends the strongest blasting curse he knows with as much power as he can in one shot when something also hits the creature from behind the result is bloody.

The explosion of blood, guts, and various other body parts and inners nearly makes the heavily breathing youth puke. Both he and Fred are now covered in blood and who knows what else, the smell is nearly overwhelming, but George does his best not to think about it as the man that helped save them walks up completely clean and speaks, "It looks like I was too late."

George's eyes widen in realization, he drops down beside his twin, "Fred!" He yells and grabs his brother's face, "Fred stay with me!" His breathing is ragged but it's there however his hand has slipped from his still bleeding neck not having the strength to hold on to it any longer. What George notices the most though is his eyes, they're almost completely shut, "Don't close your eyes, keep them open!"

Quickly he recalls the spell to stop bleeding wounds that he and his twin had learned together recently because of the war and his having lost an ear but when he tries it doesn't work.

"Your magic cannot save him." The mysterious man says with no emotion.

"Why not!" He all but yells as tears fall freely from his face, he tries again. Once more it has no effect, so he does the only other thing he can do and tries to stop the bleeding with his hands.

"Because magic will not heal a vampire bite." The words are said in the same unfeeling voice.

"Vampire bite..." His whisper is slightly horrified but also hopeful because a vampire bite doesn't mean permanent death, right?

"Yes, and by the looks of things he will die before he changes." His voice sounds closer but still emotionless.

"Changes?" He was right then, he won't die.

"Into a vampire." The man clarifies.

"So, he won't die, he'll become a vampire?" He had to say it, so he could really understand that somehow Fred would be okay, just a little different.

"The process is more complex than what your wizarding books would lead you to believe, one does not simply change from a bite though that is part of it." His voice was ever unchanging even as he told the unharmed young wizard this.

"What is the other part... no, I don't care; can you save him?" Finally taring his eyes away from his brother's limp form, he looks to the man no vampire before him. He is pale and dark and shows no ounce of anything on his face it's like he's made of stone.

"That depends on your definition of the word 'save' if I intervene now then he could possibly transform." His eyes are on the fallen wizard as he speaks but move to the other at his next words, "Please do whatever, just help him!" He begged, not caring that he was begging because he couldn't lose Fred no matter what that meant and even his twin would understand that had he not told him the same thing before after they spoke about how he felt when he thought he was dying from the dark spell that cost him an ear.

"Are you sure that is what he would want?" He looked serious despite still sounding blank.

"He's my brother... my twin I can't-" It was hard to describe to another what it was like right now, what he was feeling, how he knew he couldn't lose Fred, but he tried if only to convince this unfeeling creature to care enough to save him.

"Twins? Magical twins..." The mysterious man's eyes suddenly shine with the first emotion George has seen since he had appeared, and it looked like interest, "yes, I see now, with all the blood it was easy to miss."

"Why does it matter, will you help him or not!?" He asked in frustration but with a bit of hope and unease, all in all, it didn't make for the best feeling.

"I will... however, there is one condition." He holds up one finger as if to be dramatic, his voice and face suddenly slightly more animated than it had been before but George chooses not to dwell on that fact right now.

"Whatever it is fine just save him." He demands without thought but the vampire just closes his eyes and shakes his head, "You should never agree before you know what you are agreeing to."

"There's no time!" He explains desperately, not wanting to think about anything else even whatever this will cost him because whatever it is he will pay it so why does he have to know what it is right now?

Opening his eyes, he looks at the bleeding twin and points to his ear and states, "As long as I can hear his heart still beating there is time."

Knowing that he needed to just get it over with, so Fred could get help he agrees, "Fine tell me what you want."

"When your twin loses his human life, will you willingly give up your own?" He questions with a slight upward twitch of his lips an almost smile, this was nothing to smile about though as the wizard asks, "You mean die?"

"No." The dark creature shakes his head, but it doesn't make the young man asking feel any better as he continues, "You will leave behind your human life. The wizarding war that is happening, your friends, your family you will give it all up and live in a new world... one of darkness."

After a split-second, George answers, "Okay."

The vampire walks forward until he is right in front of him, "You need to be sure you cannot change your mind later no matter how much you might want too." There is a warning laced within his words.

"Fine! I agree now help him!" He exclaims.

"Very well." With that said he brings his wrist to his mouth and bites down drawing blood, before kneeling down beside them and bringing his wrist to Fred's mouth and pressing right up against it.

His eyes narrow as his eyes glance at the wound on the young wizard's neck but George doesn't notice until he speaks, "He is more resilient than I had first thought."

George looks at the vampire and then at the spot his eyes are looking at, "It's really healing..."

"Yes... yes, it is." His look turns thoughtful.

Fred's eyes flash black before returning to their lighter brown color as he becomes more aware his hands latch onto the arm in front of him and he starts to actively feed on the vampire's blood.

"You should back away now." He says calmly while petting the newly made fledgling's hair, it disturbs George, but he doesn't comment on it instead he just says, "What?"

"If you don't want your brother to kill you move out of his reach." The redhead looks at him with disbelief, "Fred wouldn't do that." He's extremely sure of this despite his lack of knowledge on all things vampire, after all, it's still his brother, still Fred.

Not taking his eyes or his petting hand away he simply states, "Right now, he would, you are his prey, not his family."

George doesn't want to believe that wants to argue about it in fact but he doesn't not right now anyway but he will later so slowly the wizard backs away, but this seems to draw his twin's attention and in less than a second his brother is snarling and trying to attack him, but the mysterious vampire is calmly holding him back with one arm around his waist and another petting his head like he's some kind of pet.

George can't believe what his eyes are seeing, it was like it wasn't his brother at all, he was scared of his twin for the first time in his life but more than that he was scared that when Fred was aware again that he'd hate him for letting him become this. He couldn't stand it if he hated him but even worse than all of that combined what if the books were right, what if he wasn't Fred anymore?

The vampire using his free hand that was still petting him to grip Fred's head and swiftly jerks it so hard George heard it snap, "You killed him!" he screamed as his brother's body fell limp in the vampire's grasp.

"No, it will take much more than that to as you say 'kill' him, I merely knocked him out." After saying that he carelessly tosses the body of his brother over his shoulder like a sake of potatoes, one that looked quite dead it was upsetting.

"By snapping his neck, isn't that a little much?" He argued.

"It takes a lot to render a vampire unconscious, would you rather he eat you?" Now that slight smile was back but this time George is pretty sure it's more of a smirk or a hybrid of a smile and a smirk if they had babies and just where the heck is his mind wandering to right now?

"...No, but still..." Not much of a comeback but his mind was a mess right now.

He starts to walk away from the splattered remains of what used to be a vampire in what was once a peaceful field of flowers now a bloodstained nightmare. George follows not really having much of a choice, after a few minutes he picks up their conversation like it had never been stalled.

"You do not like to see your brother harmed, worry not he was not aware enough to have felt it this time."

The way he ended that sentence irked him greatly, "This time, just how many times are you planning to 'knock him out'?"

"As many as it takes until he is no longer a threat to you." He states using one hand to swipe a stray strand of dark hair from his face.

"But... I thought I mean aren't you just going to turn me too?" He asks warily not really wanting it but figuring that was the case when he made him promise to leave behind his old 'human' life.

"Yes, but not yet there are protocols for turning someone." The vampire said it all so matter-of-factly that it took the wizard back.

"Protocols..." He parrots.

He nods and speaks eloquently, "If you are questioned say that the rogue vampire turned your brother, not I." In fact, now that the Weasley was paying attention his whole demeanor was like that of nobility or something like it.

"Why... because of these protocols?" He questions.

Slowing down and turning his head, he looks George directly in the eye he says seriously, "His very existence would be at stake if you said otherwise."

"What!? Why?" The twin asks in alarm.

The vampire looks vaguely put out at having to keep explaining things but the human thinks too bad because this is something that he needs to know, "One cannot just choose to turn a human on the spot, the consequences for such an action would be to have the newly changed destroyed as punishment."

The red head's eyes widen, "Why it's not his fault."

"Fault is not a factor here, I am merely stating the rules." He adjusts the unconscious twin and continues, "If the vampire who changed him is a rouge one and therefore in this case been punished then there is a chance that they will overlook this unauthorized turning."

"A chance? Unauthorized? You mean they could still kill him?" He was starting to feel less than calm about this whole thing, even after all this his brother could still die for no good reason!?

"They could but do not fret I will argue his case, it is very unlikely that they will choose extermination for him." It was stated calmly and confidently but George was not feeling his confidence, "But they still could..." He trails off not wanting to say the rest he had already almost lost him once already and his earlier fear was still present

"It does no good to worry about things that you cannot change."

"Yeah... that never stops mum..." He goes silent at that and tries to push back the thought of never seeing her or anyone else he cared for ever again... glancing at Fred's unmoving form he knows he'd do anything for him even this, but he really hopes that it's worth it in the end.

-

Author's Note: Most vampire characters will be OC since I don't have very much to work with in Harry Potter however having said that most won't have big parts but this one will so if anyone wants to recommend a good old name for this vampire OC of mine please do so, feel free to recommend more than one since there are plenty more vampires to show up in this story later. Don't worry lots of cannon HP characters will be in here too but it could take a few chapters before that happens. Thanks for reading, please review!


	2. Hello Undeath

Fred woke up.

He blinked at that realization, he was awake and confused about being so… he remembers being attacked and bleeding out while George was screaming something at him while he faded out of consciousness at that thought he shot up.

Fred looked around, “George?” No response came forth.

The twin was alone in a dark room with stone walls and sitting atop a bed with a canopy, it was eerily similar to the Slytherin dorms that he and George had once snuck into for a massive Slytherin prank but at the same time felt both darker and colder than the dungeons.

Where was he and what had happened, slowly he moves off of the bed and his bare feet touch the cold stone ground bringing attention to the fact that his shoes were removed and not only that his clothes had been changed.

The shirt and pants are obviously night clothes but also way more expensive than even his and George’s business suits as the two would never waste that much money on clothes especially ones to sleep in. Also, they were black not a color that the Weasley would ever pick for himself if given the choice to dark, too depressing.

Why change his clothes, was it just for comfort, the redhead didn’t think that was the case otherwise why wouldn’t his clothes be laying somewhere around the room for when he awoke?

Suddenly he recalls the attack and his hand shoots up to his neck and feels for the wound that he knows should be there but there’s nothing. He was at a loss even if it had been healed there’s no way it wouldn’t have left some sort of scar or at least a slight amount of pain from the previously injured muscle and tissue.

“This isn’t normal.” He whispers but it sounds loud and clear in the empty room, also was it just him or could he see way too clearly in such a dark room. Shouldn’t he not be able to tell the difference between his black clothes and the deep red of the bed he had previously been laying on.

Removing his hand from his neck he glanced around once more only to find that the room was pretty much bare aside from the bed and an unlit and unused candle sitting on a small nightstand beside said bed.

Wait a minute he pats himself down quickly and finds no trace of his wand, but it wasn’t on the bed with him or on the nightstand, his brown eyes scan the stone floor and find nothing no sign of his wand.

He runs back over to the bed and kneels down to look under it and once more finds nothing and is at this point freaking out mentally about his missing wand and not even paying attention to the fact that he could see perfectly underneath the bed in the dark.

“Okay… don’t freak out it’s fine… George probably has it on him.”

But where was George?

“Guess I need to find him…” Standing back up he thinks that everything will make much more sense once he finds his brother, so the twin goes over to the door and turns the door nob to find that to his relief it’s unlocked, he lets out his breath that he wasn’t even aware that he’d been holding before slightly scolding his self.

“It’s not like I can’t cast a wandless Alohomora… so what was I so worried about.”

That said he leaves the room and the hallway is just as welcoming as the room he woke up in he thinks to himself sarcastically, “If this place doesn’t belong to someone who was once a Slytherin I’ll eat my non-existent hat.” He mutters looking down the dark, cold, stone hall with unlit candle lining the walls.

“Creepy…”

The redhead looks left and right and decides that both ways pretty much look the exact same, so it really shouldn’t matter which way he goes, however, something inside him seems to be saying he should go left so he does.

After several minutes of walking Fred wonders if maybe he chose wrong, the doors he’s come across all look to be empty rooms some resembling the room he had been in and others just cluttered with junk and a few had absolutely nothing in them at all.

It didn’t help that his throat was becoming more and more dry as time passed, he really wished that he’d had a glass of water or something who knows how long he was unconscious for.

Right as he thinks that he senses something or more like someone, he can hear their footsteps approaching so not knowing if they’re friend or foe he ducks into the nearest room but leaves it cracked enough to peek out of.

As the figure gets closer a voice calls out, “I know you’re there.” The woman’s voice lets out a sigh, “I was sent to come get you.”

Warily he comes out of the room and sees a small pale blonde girl, it’s like more than Malfoy blonde and pale which once again is weird that he can tell in the dark he’s beginning to wonder if someone cast an unknown eyesight spell on him. That’s hardly the most important thing though.

“Who sent you to come get me?”

“It’s not my job to answer your questions, now follow me.” With that, the girl no older looking than Fred turns back the way she came and starts to walk but he doesn’t follow and the short blonde notices right away, “Well are you coming?”

“Where are we going?” As curious as the twin is he doesn’t make a habit of following weird Malfoy like girls in strange Slytherin like castles because he’s pretty sure this is a castle or manor of some sort.  
Glancing back over her shoulder and looking completely put out at having to keep talking to him she speaks, “Did you not just hear me it’s not my job to answer you so get moving.” He gives her an 'or what' look and crosses his arms at the bossy girl in front of him, “…Fine stay here if you want to!”

She starts walking again before throwing out a, “Oh I almost forgot you have a brother right Jeff or something?”

Fred’s eyes narrow, “George.” He takes a few steps after her before stopping.

Snorting the girl just continues on, “Whatever, guess you must not what to see him.”

“Where is he?” Fred demands but gets nothing but a shrug in response as the girl just keeps on walking forward the Weasley boy has no choice but to trail along after her.

The silence is maddening as the wizard wants to ask her questions but just knows that the possible Malfoy in front of him won’t talk in fact he gets the distinct feeling that she has some sort of personal dislike for him though that would be ridiculous given that the two had never meet… at least he was pretty sure that they hadn’t.

All of a sudden, the girl stops moving and Fred notices the door in front of them, turning she looks him dead in the eye before speaking, “This is as far as I go,” Motioning towards the closed doors, “Good luck.” The tone is so sarcastic that he almost asks what her problem is but just then the door opens by its self and the girl is gone and he’s alone.

Well not completely as the room before him has several people in it and he knows before even entering that none of them are his brother.

“Fred Weasley enter.” A commanding voice calls and almost as if under compulsion he does as it orders. Not a second later the tall stone doors close behind him leaving him trapped in a room with a group of people he’s never seen but briefly wonders if they could be Death Eaters given their fondness for black and Slytherin like decor.

With all eyes on him he feels like he’s on trial and the next few words pretty much confirm that feeling, “Seymour Collins will now defend the existence of this unauthorized fledgling.” It was said by an intimidating man that looked to be in his 40s but that hardly stopped Fred from interrupting whoever this Seymour guy was from speaking up.

“Wait hold up what’s going on? What is… who’s an unauthorized fledgling?” Most of the eyes looked a lot less friendly at his question and one of the more agitated men spoke, “Quiet! You will hold your tongue fledgling this does not concern you!” It was said with an ‘I’m better than you are’ tone that many other purebloods over the years had used when speaking to him or his family, so it wasn’t as intimidating as it would have been otherwise.

“Yeah well, I’m feeling pretty concerned.” The frown on his face was starting to feel like it was becoming a new feature and he didn’t like it one bit.

A laugh came from behind him at that, “That’s good you should be concerned these old men are trying to decide whether or not to let you continue to exist.”

Fred whipped around to see another man only this one he recognized, “Sirius!?”

The young man shakes his head and Fred can now see that it’s not who he thought after all Sirius was older… and dead, “Were you acquainted with my brother?”

“Your brother…?”

“That’s right I’m Sirius younger brother.” Before he can say any more the interrupter from before speaks again, “Regulus Black what are you doing here this does not concern you!”

“Actually, it does.”

Another voice joins in this time, “And how exactly does it? You are not his sire.”

The annoying interrupter agrees, “Seymour is right you have no say here!”

“You’ll find that I do.”

At this point, Fred is too confused but trying to come to terms with the fact that Sirius has a brother and he’s helping him with whatever trial he’s found himself in for some reason… and just when he thought that he couldn’t feel any more lost by the night’s events another person appears this time with a bang as the doors fly open.

“Thanks for stalling them Reg.” That face; it’s impossible Fred thinks while he practically feels the blood drain out of his face, “…You… you’re dead…”

“Undead actually.” The man smiles, “Welcome to the first night of your new unlife Fred.”

“Unlife…?” The redhead wonders if this is what shock feels like.

“You’re a vampire.” Regulus supplies helpfully.

“…” Everything goes black for the twin for the second time within twenty-four hours.

“I didn’t know that vampires could faint.” The mysterious vampire quirks his eyebrow looking down at Fred Weasley’s collapsed form.

“First time for everything I suppose.” The only remaining Black shrugs with an amused grin, “So shall we get this trail started or are we going to wait for him to wake back up.”

So, the trial continues with Fred none the wiser of the outcome.

-  
Author’s Note: Yup I brought Regulus back and no I had no idea that would happen until I wrote it I mean the other mysterious previously thought dead person was in my plans, but Reggie just decided he was going to show up too… speaking of does anyone have a guess as to who it is that had Fred so freaked out? 

I have an idea for a second pairing, but I want to know if you guys reading this would mind the second pairing being a slash (yaoi) one, if that bothers anyone then I won’t add it in the story just let me know (said pairing would not have a huge part or be graphic if that helps your decision) The main pairing will still be Fred/Hermione!


	3. Waking up Fainting

Fred woke up... again.

Blinking up at the canopy above him he realized he was back in the Slytherin-ish bedroom from before.

Why? What had happened?

He followed the Malfoy like girl to a room with a bunch of stuffy old men putting him on trial and then Sirius showed up... no, it was Sirius' brother.

Who knew Sirius had a brother... then what happened next?

Someone else showed up someone who looked like... his eyes widen.

Fred shoots up from the bed and hears someone chuckling, "You're awake, let's see if we can keep you that way." The voice was friendly pleasant and real, but it shouldn't be.

His eyes find the source of said voice and he sees him in the flesh, "You're my uncle..."

Red hair, pale skin, freckles, and brown eyes all very similar to his own just like in the pictures he's seen often enough over the years and that was even before he'd seen the man before him in the first Order of the Phoenix photo.

"That's right." The Prewett man nods, "And you're alive... but mom thinks-" He stops at the look on the other man's face, it's a very sad one, "I'm as alive as you are and as for your mom well I'd like to tell her but unfortunately there are rules that prevent me from doing so."

"Rules- wait as alive as I am?" He recalls the other man saying something else, something crazy.

"I'm not a vampire... am I?" The wizard's hand goes to his neck where he was bitten and feels his flawless skin which he knows shouldn't be that way, he was bitten by something... was it really a vampire?

"I'm afraid so, you were attacked by a rogue vampire, luckily you lived through it." Lived is a bit strong of a word don't you think his mind sarcastically supplies before running back over things.

It was all so vague one minute he was running from snatchers the next in a field of flowers and then being chewed on before passing out in George's-

"Where's George?" His voice just shy of panicking, "Don't worry he's safe."

"I wanna see him." The newly turned vampire gets up from the bed quickly as another voice speaks, "That's a bad idea."

It came from Sirius' brother who Fred couldn't recall the name of right this moment, he had just entered the room, "I don't care I need to see him." The man just shakes his head, "You should care unless you want to eat him that is."

"Even if I am what you say I wouldn't do that!" He would never attack his brother, so he could say that with confidence.

"You think that now but let you lose in a room with a live human, any human even your own brother and you'd sing a different tune I assure you." The dark-haired vampire seemed pretty sure of himself, but Fred wasn't backing down.

So, frustrated the redhead exclaimed, "You don't know that!"

"We do, we aren't keeping you from him to hurt you," The other redhead spoke up, "It's to help the both of you, I know it's hard to understand right now but-"

Not letting him continue Fred spoke again, "Then let me speak to him through a door or something if I can't be in the same room with him!"

The other vampire looked to be at least considering it, "Gideon no, it's a bad idea."

Well, that answers that question about which twin he's talking to but what does the younger Sirius replica mean no, he couldn't make decisions for him the emotional vampire thinks.

Gideon sighs, "I know but I can't help it, having been a twin myself I get it." His hands run through his hair as if needing something to do.

"What do you mean having been... is Fabian not a vampire too?" The single twin shakes his head his expression filled with pain, "No he's not... he's gone."

He's dead the permeant kind the non-vampire one is what the man is saying without saying it, Fred looks away not being able to stand seeing the pain the other is still going through after who knows how long of being without his twin.

Still, all the more reason he needs to make sure George is okay, "If you really think it's a bad idea then at least let me Floo call him or hell I don't know enchant a mirror I need to talk to him!"

Looking back over at his uncle he's surprised to see the Sirius replica, he really needs to find out the man's name again be he digressed, standing next to Gideon who was sitting in a chair that had not been there before he awoke for a second time with his hand on his shoulder probably to offer him some form of comfort.

It made sense they had to be friends for him to be here with his uncle actually...

"During the trial, you said you had a right to be there what did you mean by that?"

This seems to get the other redhead's attention off of his twin it must be difficult being around another twin when you've lost one he vaguely thinks, "Well, normally a vampire fledgling like yourself would be in the custody of whoever turned them though in your case it's not that simple seeing as it was a rogue vampire who is now dead."

"The dead, dead kind of dead?" Fred asks just to be clear.

The dark-haired vampire shakes his head, "Yes that kind," then Gideon picks back up his explanation where he left off.

"Given that the one who hunted down the rouge was willing to take responsibility for you in the best-case scenario you'd be put into his custody."

"Worst case?" He probably didn't want to know but curiosity and all that.

The vampire sighs again, "You'd cease to exist because you were turned without permission."

"How's that my fault!?" He all but yelled not realizing he's voicing his twin's earlier sentiment.

"It's not it's just the way things work in the wonderful world of vampires you'll soon find out that our laws are just as unjust and out of date as the Wizarding World maybe perhaps even more so."

"So, I'm in some random vampire I've never meet's custody, I am of age you know." This just seemed to get better and better ever time they spoke the Weasley twin thought cynically.

"No, you're not you're in ours, as family trumps any rights he'd have had though if it'd been a sire we were trying to take you from then things would've been trickier."

Picking up where the other left off the Sirius look alike continued, "As for your age it no longer matters seeing as you'll not be aging any longer you are essentially a child again in the eyes of every vampire you meet."

"Oh, come on really?" He'd barely had any time as an adult and now he was considered essentially underage again, life sucked and apparently so did his unlife.

Gideon chuckles, "You need to be at least a century old before they take you seriously."

He splutters at the thought of being that old before realizing something, "Neither of you are that old but you've gained custody of me how's that?" The way he said custody was nothing sort of mocking he didn't need to be under anyone's custody damn it!

"There are other factors too." His uncle tells him.

"Like?" He should probably take notes or something of all this new information, damn he was starting to sound like Granger.

"Control and finding your mate." Sirius-look-alike says, "Okay, wait what?" He got the control thing kinda but what did he mean mate?

The other vampire quickly adds, "You don't have to worry about it it's very unlikely that you'll meet yours anytime soon, in fact, he or she might not even be born yet."

"... he or she?" Wait does that mean and what does he mean not born? "I'm not a cradle robber you know!"

That causes his uncle a few laughs, "Glad that amuses you."

After a few more chuckles he pulls himself back together, "Sorry about that, you don't age and it's not like you'd meet them that young anyway... as for the other part well there's no way of knowing if your mates a man or a woman until you meet them."

Fred's eyes grow, "But, but I like girls, women!" It was probably comical how he was flailing around and making such a big deal about this particular thing when there were so many other things to be upset over but we'll he'd always been a bit of a flirt and imagining being immortal and stuck with some dude did not sit well with him.

"Calm down." The dark-haired vamp looked annoyed as he spoke but the other was clearly finding this funny, "Just because someone one is your mate doesn't mean you have to be in love with them, you could just be close friends."

"The non-kissing kind, right?" Fred asks to make sure, "Yes Fred that kind, it can be more of an eternal companionship than anything else if that's what you want it to be."

That calmed him down a bit, "So which one are you two then?" He points in between them, and both look momentarily surprised, "What, obviously since you brought it up it applied to the two of you, right?"

"It does," Gideon states calmly.

"So, which is it?" Fred asks curiously.

The dark-haired vampire smirked, "Do you really want to know?"

"On second thought no thanks I'm good." He shutters and tries to will away bad images.

"Does that bother you?" Sirius-alike asks.

"No not really but don't be like mom and start with the snogging in front of me... after all, I'm underage now." He finished with a joke it had been far too long since he'd said one and well there was an opening.

Gideon rolls his eyes, "So do you have any other questions for right now?"

"Yeah, just one," The other man motions for him to continue, "What's Sirius-look-alike's name again?"

His uncle laughs but his uncle's mate is not clearly amused.

-

An hour later finds Regulus who in his opinion looks nothing like his mangy mutt of an elder brother thank you very much handing Fred his first taste of blood well human blood in any case.

"I'm not freaking out over it, maybe you're worrying over nothing?" He asks taking the glass filled with a red liquid which he knows to be blood.

"I spelled it to hide the smell, we don't want you spilling it all over and going wild looking for more."

The redhead grimaces at the mental image that presents, "It'd really be that bad huh?"

"The first few feedings yes." His eyes don't leave the newly turned vamp, "With as dry as your throat must fill I'm surprised you've not already downed it."

"It's tempting despite the fact that I know what it is but once I do this I won't be able to ask anything else for a while right?" It was more than just tempting his throat was so dry it was hard to swallow in fact he'd never been so thirsty in his life, but it had to take a back seat at least for a few more minutes.

"Probably not, you'll be overcome by bloodlust and your rational mind will what's the phrase? Take a back seat."

"Good to know, well then just one more question first." The older vampire frowns, "It's not my name is it?"

He's never going to let that go is he the Weasley twin thinks, "No it's not, you said you spelled it why can't you just spell George to not smell or whatever?"

"I could try but the effects don't last very long even now they should be fading on your drink because spells don't work very well on vampires even simple ones to block the senses."

"Oh, right well bottoms up then." Lifting up the glass he drinks it all in one go, after all, they said the fastest way to see George in person was to get past the few first feedings besides when he comes back to himself Gideon will have found a way for the two of them to talk so there's that.

Those were the last clear thoughts before all he could think about was blood.

It was all he could smell.

He wanted more.

Blood was all that mattered.

-

Meanwhile somewhere else another twin was pacing he'd not slept in two days had it really been that long since he'd been brought to this vampire lair/castle/manor he wasn't sure what it was or where he was, not that it mattered.

What mattered was that he'd yet to see Fred since that vampire took his limp too still looking to be alive body away.

He'd yet to even tell him if they chose to let him live after his 'unauthorized turning'

Was he awake yet?

He knew he wasn't dead because he'd know he knew he would, but all this waiting was killing him.

It didn't help that he was about to fall over having not had anything to eat or drink and not knowing when the last time he had was.

Not to mention that vampire had confiscated his and even Fred's wand, he'd still be able to get out of the room but well the wizard had once already and the mean looking obviously vampire guard hadn't taken to him trying to leave too well.

The hand shaped bruise on his shoulder could attest to that, it still hurt and if he didn't know any better he'd think it was broken... through playing Quidditch he was familiar enough with the feeling to know that thankfully it was not.

Suddenly he heard a sound from outside of the door, his eyes darted to the handle and watched as it turned slowly way too slowly.

It was like something out of one of those muggle horror movies he'd watched with Fred after the two got their flat and converted a room into an anti-magic area to get a tv to work in.

Finally, though the door opened and revealed a familiar face... one that shouldn't be there.

Was all the stress, lack of sleep and food getting to him so much that he was seeing things?

He felt lightheaded.

"Don't faint, I'm really real, just take deep breathes." The man at the door seemed to realize George's plight and tried to take steps to avert the outcome but it didn't work.

The last thing George heard before he lost consciousness was, "Reg will never let me live this down now that I've made both of them faint."

-

Author's Note: George faints too, did anyone else notice I started and ended the chapter in pretty much the same way as the last one, well hopefully people will stop fainting when they see Gideon in the future XD


	4. It's Potter Luck

George woke up and he started to sit up slowly but doing so made him let out a groan he was sore.

After that realization, his first thoughts were what just happened?

"Oh, good you're awake," The younger redhead's eyes widened as his pounding head swung over to see the person speaking, "now before you faint again yes I'm alive well sort of... so don't freak out." He tried for a friendly smile, but it just left his human nephew gapping at him.

"Okay then... long story short I'm a vampire, vampiric laws state that I have no connection with humans including family... however since one of my nephews is now a vampire I can show myself to him and well you too because-" His rambling was cut short by George, "You've seen Fred? Where is he? How is he?"

Gideon nods and gestures to a plate of food sitting beside the bed the human had awoken on, "Yes I've seen him and he's doing well, currently he's being fed like you should have been."

George though tired, sore, and hungry has too many questions to worry about that at the moment. "Fred's... being fed, you mean blood? He knows what he is... how is he taking it?"

"Yes, he is and once you start eating I'll answer your other questions." George nearly protests but seeing a familiar look, one that reminds him entirely too much of his mother he swings his legs over the side of the bed and is instantly dizzy but gets his bearings a second later.

"Are you alright?" George nods but stops suddenly when that causes the dizziness to return full force.

"You need to eat, then you'll get clean up and rest." The younger man who was reaching out to grab the sandwich in front of him pauses, "What about Fred?" The vampire sighs and runs a hand through his hair, honestly these two were more of a handful then he recalls them being as babies.

"He's probably finished feeding and is likely sleeping it off, once you get some rest I'll see what I can do about letting you two speak to each other." The calmer twin frowns, "Speak to each other not see?" He questions but the other doesn't answer he just eyes the untouched sandwich and chips, the younger of the two notices and grabs the sandwich taking a bite.

Looking into the vampire's face and chewing he swallows with a 'see I'm eating' the older redhead chuckles but replies to the question, "Yes I'm afraid that it'll be sometime before you can be in the same area as him due to his bloodlust, how long I can't be sure everyone is different and has various levels of control."

George takes another bite and chews thoughtfully before swallowing, "Well then what about just changing me now, we could do the whole bloodlust thing together then right?"

The older man sighs again, "It's not that easy... you see even though they've ruled in favor of Fred's case we have to go through the proper channels to have you turned and that will take some time."

"And let me guess you don't know how long that'll take either?" He asked slightly annoyed, "No. Normally a request for turning someone is submitted, processed, and either accepted or rejected within three to four months..." George's eyes widen, "That long!?" The older man's eyes light up with laughter, "That's hardly a blink of an eye to us but yes that is the general time frame."

"General... normally, what does that mean? Do I have to wait longer for some reason?" The redheaded vampire frowns and appears to think for a moment while the human chooses to use this time to finish off the half of the sandwich that he was still holding.

"Maybe but I think it's even more likely that they'll rush through the process not wanting a human staying in their territory for even that amount of time. It's unheard of for them to do that but it's also unheard of for you to even be here but then given who brought you here..." He trails off with a slightly worried look before quickly pulling himself out of it.

"My best estimate is it'll be at least a month before they or should I say I change you since you're under my custody as of this moment." George frowns, "You're custody? But I'm of age though." Gideon laughs, "Fred said something similar and wasn't all too happy to be told that he's basically a toddler again in a vampire's eyes."

"Yeah, I can imagine not... we just graduated, we're adults... we have, or I guess it's had now isn't it? Our own business." George tone wasn't very cheerful thinking of what else was lost to them, it wasn't just their family which he hadn't really had time to process but also all of his friends and the business both Fred and he had worked so hard for and wanted for so long.

In the end though as long as Fred was alive... well as alive as a vampire could get it was worth it hopefully Fred saw it that way as well.

Gideon was silent for a time as George slowly started to much on the chips, as seconds passed the only sound that could be heard was the crunching of chips until George's appetite was fully snuffed out the more he dwelled on his and Fred's losses.

He pushed the plate away. That seemed to be the key his uncle had been waiting for to start speaking again, "I know this is hard and it's not going to get any easier for a while, but I will be here to help the both of you."

George doesn't reply.

Gideon then reminds him that he should get cleaned up and that he has a change of clothes for him as well.

After being shown to the shower which was a very nice shower especially after how few and far in between he was getting them lately but still he couldn't bring himself to enjoy it, even though it was all worth it to save his brother he couldn't help but feel down.

Maybe he could bend a few rules eventually and at least tell his family that he and Fred were alive... surely with the two of them putting their heads together they could use their brilliance and come up with something, after all, they were the Weasley twins and nothing could stop them once they set their mind to it certainly not a bunch of stuffy old vampires with a ton of outdated laws.

-

Fred came back to his senses and he found that he was once again laying down in bed, "Welcome back to the land of the consciousness." It was Regulus speaking to him the Weasley twin realized but well he couldn't help himself even when things were rough or maybe especially when they were he needed to joke.

"Nice to see you too Sirius." Fred winked as he sat up, the dark-haired man frowns and crosses his arms it was kinda funny to see a fully-grown man sulking the redhead thought.

"Keep that up and Gideon will have one less nephew to worry about." The younger vampire laughs before his smile fades, "So this is real then... the vampire thing it's not a joke." He'd been hoping but no from what he could recall he really drank blood.

It wasn't really a question but Regulus answers anyway, "It's very real and now that you've experienced some bloodlust you must understand why you can't be around your human brother right now." Fred sighs and looks down at his lap, "Yeah... I get it, but I can still talk to him, right?"

"Gideon's with him now and will let me know when something's been set up in regard to that in the meantime though there's something important I have to discuss with you. Something Gideon thinks should wait... but I disagree." Fred raises an eyebrow, "What is it?" Why wouldn't his uncle want to tell him about it, maybe trying to keep him from becoming overwhelmed well too late for that.

"...Seymour's interest in you and your brother concerns me, not just me but Gideon as well." Regulus tells him while eyeing the door as if suspicious of eavesdroppers.

Fred looks to the door as well before looking back to his uncle's mate, "Seymour who's that?" Regulus's eyes meet Fred's own, "He's the reason you're a vampire... it wasn't an accident. It wasn't a rogue vampire that bit you."

The redhead stays quiet and waits for his next words, "He has an obsession with magical twins... you need to be careful especially if no when they turn George." Fred's eyes widen, "Why would they turn George?" The older vampire looks slightly surprised, "Because he agreed to it... Seymour more or less tricked him using you as a barging chip, he tried this once before with your uncles only last time it didn't work."

Fred was confused, "I don't understand any of this, what does he want with magical twins, how did he trick George, what happened before, why-" Regulus holds up his hand, "There's a lot to talk about but first things first nothing that's said on this matter will be brought up around any other vampire aside from myself and Gideon... trust no one."

"What about George?" He didn't like not telling his twin about this, "We'll do our best to keep him away from the other vampires for now, but no a vampire could easily find out whatever we tell him so, for now, say nothing." Fred still really didn't like this but nodded, "Alright tell me everything."

"First I have to explain what really happened with Gideon and Fabian." Fred cuts in, "It was a Death Eater attack everyone knows that... right?" Regulus sighs before rolling up his sleeve causing the other to jump, "You're a Death Eater?"

"I was..." Fred looks at him with less trust than before, seeing the redhead eyeing his tattoo still the once Death Eater rolls back down his sleeve before continuing, "what I'm about to tell you is going to change everything you think you know."

And it did once Regulus finished Fred wished he was still in the dark about it and was slightly envious of his twin's lack of knowledge.

Fred Weasley had just been dragged out of one war only to land smack dab into the middle of another one... the famed Potter luck must be catching.

-

Things were not going well for Hermione and her two friends, in fact, things weren't going at all, they'd been at a standstill for far too long at this point and it was wearing on all of them but none more strongly than one Ronald Weasley who despite them choosing to have him wear the Horcrux necklace less than both her and Harry his frustration and anger were ever raising.

Currently, Harry was wearing the horrid thing, but the witch knew he was reaching his limit too, she was warry about wearing it again so when Ron pointed out that he'd not worn it in a week and the two of them needed a break despite her better judgment she agreed.

"Are you sure Ron?" Hermione asked, "I've had enough of a break I can take it." That was a lie she was exhausted mentally and physically. It didn't help that the thing gave her nightmares keeping her awake, even with the last two nights without it the bushy-haired girl barely slept a wink as it was.

"I'm sure, the two of you need a break so hand it here Harry." Harry didn't argue he just didn't have the strength to do so. "Thanks, Ron." He told his best friend while handing it to him the redhead just nodded.

Three days later found the trio listening to Potterwatch and wishing they had not given the Horcrux to Ron to wear because it caused a massive blow out between the three eventually resulting in Ron leaving, apparently 'Rapier' and his brother were labeled as missing after a brief run in with snatchers three weeks previously.

Meaning Fred who was known as 'Rapier' and most likely George were missing and by now presumed dead.

This upset all of them in separate ways, they were Ron's goofy older brothers and they had possibly been captured or even killed and he blamed Harry for it. Ron told him if they had been killed it was because his family was being targeted because of Harry because he was The-Boy-Who-Lived and they were known to be close to him. Hermione tried to make him see reason, but he was too far gone at that point.

Harry looked up to the two pranksters, they were his friends and hearing Ron tell him that whatever happened to them was his fault was like Ron taking a knife to his gut and twisting it. He argued against that being the case and saying that they and all of the Weasleys were like his family and that they didn't know if the twins were dead, that didn't go over well with Ron who reminded him that Harry had no family, that they were all dead so he couldn't possibly understand.

It came to blows after that was said.

While Hermione couldn't claim to know either of the Weasley twins all that well having only had a few interactions with them and mostly it was when she was telling them off on their pranks but the whole fiasco with Umbridge in the twin's final year did make her more appreciative towards their inventions even if she never told them how brilliant she found them then. Other than that, they were Ron's brothers meaning she automatically didn't want any harm to have befallen them as she cared about him and his family.

But trying to make her choose between him and Harry before he left... how could he?

Harry was her family too just as much perhaps even more than the Weasleys, she could never abandon him.

Ron though didn't have this issue.

It was an all-around awful time and Hermione didn't think she could ever truly forgive Ron even if his actions had been spurred on by the necklace.

Hermione was angry with herself over the tears she wept that night for Ron leaving when so many others probably... no most definitely deserved them more than he did.

Another restless night was in store for the muggleborn witch and while she tossed and turned she thought of two other redheads hoping and praying that they were alive and well.


	5. Mirrors and Mystery

The night that Regulus told Fred the truth behind his uncles' demise Gideon was not happy and the youngest vampire was too busy taking it all in to bother interrupting the argument that followed.

In a way, he wishes he didn't know the truth like his uncle wanted but Regulus wasn't wrong, he needed to know what happened if only because now he and his own twin were in the middle of it all.

Speaking of said twin, "Hey," Neither was listening so Fred decided to get their attention in the Weasley twin way.

He pranked them.

Only he was limited without his wand.

So, he did a simple spell, Colovaria.

Only after he cast it the result was not what he'd wanted, instead of changing the two's hair color to neon pink it dyed them both completely in it.

Fred had no idea how that could happen, but he laughed anyway.

Gideon had never seen such colors on his mate and despite being miffed at him for informing his nephew of things he'd wanting to wait on he laughed as well.

"Haha, yes very humorous." Regulus rolled his eyes and wondered if it was his brother was pranking him from the grave with stupid trickster Gryffindors to spend the rest of his long existence with.

With a wave of his hand, he undoes the spell on himself but leaves his still laughing mate colored.

Fred stops laughing and rather than ask what he wanted to originally asks, "How did that even happen? That spell only changes hair color."

His uncle calms down as if remembering something, "Magic works differently on vampires, in fact, even your spells won't react the same way while your body is adjusting to its new state."

"So, what I need to relearn spells on top of everything else?" Fred felt like all he was doing lately was asking questions.

Regulus shakes his head and picks up where his still neon pink mate left off, "No, you only need to learn which spells have an effect on vampires and how much of an effect, though given that you yourself are a vampire most if not all of your spells will work to some degree on other vampires."

He pauses after that and waves his hand to unspell Gideon as he was distracting the impromptu lesson, with that done he is satisfied so he continues.

"Regular witches and wizards magic is not very effective against a vampire even if that vampire was once a muggle, it's not an easy subject to explain but there are books on the subject."

Once the solo Weasley twin is sure the mini-lecture is over he mutters, "Great… homework."

Gideon's lips twitch in amusement but Regulus sighs and is once again reminded of his brother.

Yes, this must be his brother's doing from beyond the grave, giving him a constant reminder of him and in the form of someone he can't get rid of due to Gideon… his brother was evil enough to pull it off too, no matter what anyone else said, Sirius Black was far from nice even if he was the 'good guy'.

Gideon glances at the dark-haired vampire and decides to continue his talk with Regulus once they leave Fred for the night but first, "So not that I didn't enjoy seeing Reg in an all-new fascinating light but was there a reason for the fashion upgrade."

His mate barely holds in a snort, "You mean downgrade."

That's when the baby-vampire recalls what he originally wanted their attention for, "Right, so when can I talk to George?"

Gideon figures he should've seen that one coming, "Tomorrow night. I already mentioned it to George. First, he needs a good night's sleep given all the worrying he's been doing but after that you can talk through this mirror," He pulls out a small handheld mirror and Fred instantly snatches it, "It will only work once I activate the other mirror that I gave to George earlier, but I won't do that before he gets some sleep."

The young vampire nods his understanding while looking at the mirror in his hand.

"Right well we'll leave you to get some rest now yourself." Gideon looks towards his mate who looks back at him before leaving first.

The only remaining male Black knows they're not going to bed anytime soon given their different views that need to be hashed out beforehand.

Once Regulus is outside the door Gideon goes to follow but not before having some final words for the night, "I don't agree with Regulus telling you so soon you know that."

Fred doesn't say anything for a moment before simply nodding.

"Well, it's too late to change it now… but please Fred this is serious, don't say anything to George at least not yet, it's very easy for a vampire to find out what a human knows…"

Fred looks away from the mirror in his hand, "So what they can read minds like a Legilimens?"

"…Vampires are naturally good with mind magic, yes." Fred felt like there was more to it than that from the pause but just quietly agreed to keep his silence for now.

As much as he didn't like keeping things from his twin he didn't much like the idea of telling him how much of a mess the both of them were in either.

-

Fred had trouble sleeping, there was just too much on his mind but eventually, after a few hours his brain was tired of thinking and was nearly drifting off when suddenly his eyes shot wide open in full alertness.

It only took a few seconds to realize why this was, someone was outside of his bedroom door.

He didn't sit up, but he did stare at the door until the person standing there decided to leave and even after that he didn't let up on his watch of the door.

Something told him that whoever had been outside of his door was not good news, in fact now he was more awake than ever and worrying if George was alright in whatever room he was in.

Fred didn't get a wink of sleep that night or was it day? He didn't know, there were no windows in his room and his perception of time was probably wonky but day or night the newly turned vampire had several long hours behind him.

That night found Gideon back in George's room setting up his mirror for the two to talk. Back in Fred's room, he was pacing as he had been for well over an hour waiting for something, whether it be his Uncle or Regulus or even his mirror activating it didn't matter.

The redhead decided he hated it here and the sooner he left this demented castle-like prison the better, but first thing was first he needed to talk to George.

As if summoned by his thoughts the mirror warmed up and Fred grabbed it tightly, "George?"

And there he was an identical face to his own, one that only he could ever really tell the difference when looking at it before the whole loss of an ear thing gave their identities away.

"Fred, you're alive!" The vampire smirked, "Kind of, I mean I don't have a heartbeat I already checked but I guess my brain still works so yeah I'm alive-ish."

George looked both relieved and worried, "You… you still sound like you." Something was bothering his twin, not surprising as a lot of things were bothering Fred too.

"Who else would I sound like?" Fred quip. "It's just, you're a vampire… because of me."

He snorted, "I know my memory is fuzzy but correct me if I'm wrong, was it you who turned my neck into a chew toy?"

"…You know what I mean." He mumbled sadly, "True being a vampire kinda sucks," George laughs and the vampire grins, "had to say it you know little vampire humor, but seriously being undead or being plain old dead those were my options and since I didn't want to die quite so young and beautiful I'm dealing with it."

"…So, your vanity is still intact I see." His humor too apparently George thinks.

"How's it vanity if it's true?" He winks at his brother.

For a moment they're both quiet and lost in thought.

Then George awkwardly asks, "How is the whole blood thing going?"

"You wanna talk about my new liquid diet, really? Not hey our long-lost uncle is back from the dead and has a guy who is Sirius's long-lost brother for a mate?" Mostly Fred didn't want to think about blood because it made him hunger or was it thirst for it? Both probably so a distraction was the best choice, and it worked.

George blinks, "Sirius has a brother? Wait Sirius' brother's dating our uncle?"

"Yes, he does, haven't you met him yet? Mates are more like a marriage thing than a dating at least I think so… a lot of this vampire stuff goes way over my head."

"Does that make Sirius' brother our uncle too?" George questions, "Huh I never thought of it like that, wonder how he'll react if I call him that." Fred snickers and pictures a mixture of 'I want to kill you' look and the pouting one that came when he called him a Sirius look alike.

The two continue talking mostly about none serious topics for the next hour before Gideon shows up in George's room with food and orders him to eat and tells Fred through the mirror that Regulus will be there soon with his own meal.

"Guess that's my cue to hang up then." George stops him though, "Wait you can't um, eat and talk?"

Fred didn't want to talk about blood earlier because it made him both uncomfortable in the throat and well for some reason talking to his very much alive twin with a nice healthy flow of blood freaked him out some.

"Not really, I'm kinda a messy eater… wouldn't want you to lose your appetite I mean could give Ron a run for his money now." He tries to lighten things up with the Ron joke but his twin like always sees right through it.

"Then I won't watch, I can turn the mirror upside down and talk to you that way."

Gideon understood were his nephew was coming from not wanting to stop talking to his brother and he could tell that Fred didn't want to tell him the truth about how he wasn't able to talk once bloodlust took over.

Truthfully Fred was doing really well, they gave him human blood three times a night and he'd usually lick the cup dry and then sleep it off, he only attacked Regulus once in a bloodlust haze that was really something for a beginner though he had yet to retain even the slightest memory of it but that would come with time.

So, should Gideon help them out by changing the subject and letting Fred hang up or explain things himself or was the best course of action to just let the two of them work this out?

All his nephews were young when he 'died' so being an uncle to grown men wasn't as easy as he'd first thought it'd be, not like he could pick up where he left off so many years ago.

In the end, he stays quiet and lets them work it through and just as Fred decides to open up a bit about the bloodlust haze Regulus comes in and without knocking which is unlike him.

Gideon and George hear him, and the human can see Fred's head turned but only the fledgling vampire sees his serious expression and lack of blood for the younger's dinner.

"What's wrong?" Regulus looks at Fred and to the mirror and knows whatever he says will be heard by the others as well but maybe that's just as well.

"They've gone over the request for George's turning."

"Already?" A voice similar to Fred's says surprised from the mirror, Regulus figured that was George.

Gideon remains quiet feeling something was off about this, there's no way it should have gone through so fast.

"So, are they gonna turn him?" Fred finally asked after the silence started to feel too heavy for him to stand any longer.

"Yes, his turning has been authorized," Regulus says through clenched teeth.

The dark-haired vampire's nails nearly puncturing his skin as his fist balled up at his side.

Fred's feelings echoed Gideon's earlier ones as he watched Regulus' reaction.

"That's not all is it?" The older vampire's eyes met the redhead's own, "No."

George didn't understand what was so bad with it happening faster than planned, why was everyone reacting like someone died? Okay, that wasn't the best analogy given that he was basically gonna die at least partially.

"Regulus." Gideon's voice snaps the man's attention from Fred's concerned gaze to the mirror and decides to just get it out.

"George Weasley's authorization to be turned has been approved."

It was like he was giving or maybe even reading a report Fred realized as the man got to the part they were all waiting to hear. "He will be turned at three thirty-five this morning."

Vaguely Fred hears Gideon say that's in less than twenty minutes, the brief thought that Fred would no longer have to describe what his bloodlust did to him as George would soon experience it himself occurred to him.

"Permission to turn him is granted to Seymour Collins."

Fred dropped the mirror, Gideon cursed, and Regulus' nails continued to bite into his flesh and drew blood.

And poor George was confused at their extreme reactions.


End file.
